phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Our Luck
" |image = No Screenshot.png |caption = |season = 4 |production = 415b |broadcast = 205 |story = Dani Vetere |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft John Mathot |director = Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Derek Thompson |us = January 10, 2014 |international = TBA |xd = |abcf = |pairedwith = "Cheers for Fears" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Candace is accidentally zapped by Doofenshmirtz’s Stinkelkrampen-Inator (aka Good Luck-Inator), she realizes she has a good chance of busting Phineas and Ferb. Episode Summary Candace wakes up to see her brothers with Buford and Baljeet already in the backyard. She complains about how she is not a morning person. Then she wonders where Perry is. Agent P goes down to his lair very tired since he pulled an all-nighter filling in for another agent. Major Monogram tells him that Doofenshmirtz has been seen experimenting with energy fields. Perry wearily walks over to his spy car, but he puts it on autopilot so he can sleep. Transcript Songs *''Dancing in the Sunshine'' End Credits Second verse of Dancing in the Sunshine. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line None. What'cha doin'?/Ferb's line Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background information *Lyla Lolliberry from the Canadian Organization Without a Cool Acronym makes her second appearance. ("Sidetracked") *Second time a sport takes place in the sky instead of the ground in normal play (Volleyball in "Sleepwalk Surprise"). *Seventh time Candace was struck by an inator ray. ("Canderemy", "Misperceived Monotreme", "What'd I Miss?", "Backyard Hodge Podge", "Knot My Problem", "Cheers for Fears") *Candace's obsession to bust her brothers is a plot point again ("Leave the Busting to Us!", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Don't Even Blink", "Picture This", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!", "Mom's in the House", "The Mom Attractor", "Bully Bust", "Thanks But No Thanks"). *The senior lodge reappears. ("Lotsa Latkes") *The musician playing the guitar and keyboards is a caricature of composer Danny Jacob. *Perry shaped clouds appear again (Oh, There You Are, Perry) *Planty the Potted Plant reappears, and actually briefly moves. *Ducky Momo reappears on the bandages Candace wears on her left knee. *Suzy Johnson appears in this episode, but does not speak. *Apparently, Doofenshmirtz placed software on Norm that makes him act as if he is a watchdog. *Third episode with "Just" in the title ("Just Passing Through", "Just Desserts"). *Doof's love of almond brittle is mentioned again. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "Der Kinderlumper") *Fourth episode to feature a convention of some sort. ("A Hard Day's Knight", "Nerds of a Feather", "The Remains of the Platypus") Production Information *This is the first episode of 2014. International premieres Errors *While "Stinkelkrampen" is said to mean "luck" in this episode, in real life, it is pseudo-German gibberish that does not mean anything. The actual German translation of the word "Good Luck" is "Viel Glück". However, "krampen" is Norwegian for "spasm". *As Monty Python would tell you, tennis with five people is not really considered doubles. Continuity Allusions *'Oscar Meyer' - In Doofenshmirtz's flashback to the time he misused a genie, it shows him as a hotdog telling the genie that "It's not a wish. It's a song. It's not a song. It's a jingle!" referring to the the Oscar Meyer's jingle, "I wish I were an Oscar Meyer Wiener." *'Just My Luck' - The plot of Candace having good luck while Phineas, Ferb and the others having bad luck is based on the 2006 movie, starring Lindsay Lohan, in which a young girl had extremely good luck while a guy had extremely bad luck, then both of them switch luck. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * John Viener as Norm * John O'Hurley as Roger * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Kelly Hu as Stacy, Additional Voices * Samantha Bee as Lyla Lolliberry, Food Truck Girl * Randy Sklar as Markus * Jason Sklar as Mark * Danny Jacob as Himself * Additional voices: Carlos Alazraqui, Jaret Reddick :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode }} Category:J Category:Candace Flynn